Pluie de novembre
by Tooran
Summary: Trois hommes, l'alcool, les désirs, la jalousie... Et la pluie de cette froide nuit de novembre, qui noie les larmes et glace le corps.


**Heyheyhey~**

 **Bon... J'arrive aujourd'hui avec une petite fic qui me tiens beaucoup à cœur... Et ça me stresse énormément de la poster, puisque que j'ai commencé à l'écrire, à chaque fois que je la relis je la trouve tour à tour bien et à chier x_x**

 **Mais bon, puisque je suis finalement arrivée au bout... J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, mais si vous trouvez ça nul et que vous voulez me taper, je comprendrais TwT Franchement, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que je sache si je peux souffler où si je dois aller m'enterrer dans un coin...**

 **(J'ai mis romance dans les genres, mais en fait je sais pas vraiment si ça peut vraiment compter comme de la romance ^^")**

 **Allez... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Arthur a beau fermer les yeux, il les entend.

Les légers chocs qu'ils produisent en se cognant à la table basse, le petit bruit de baisers déposés le long d'un torse nu, celui plus long d'un baiser échangé, le frottement de deux peaux, une respiration hoquetante, un soupir à peine contenu...

Tous ces légers bruits facilement identifiables.

Il entend tout.

Et il sent aussi la chaleur de leurs corps, tout près de lui.

Il n'a même pas la force de chercher à s'écarter, ou de se boucher les oreilles. Il reste là, allongé à même le sol, les paupières étroitement fermées.

Comment en est-il arrivé là ?

Il ne sait même plus.

À vrai dire, plus rien n'a d'importance, en dehors des sons qui continuent à lui parvenir comme à travers un épais brouillard.

Pourquoi est-ce que ces quelques bruits lui donnent l'impression de résonner atrocement dans le vide de sa tête ?

Ils ont dû bouger, se déplacer. En tout cas, ils ont renversé l'une des bouteilles d'alcool bon marché qui traîne autour d'eux.

La bouteille vide roule et lui cogne la jambe, le faisant sursauter. Alors, c'est comme si une partie de lui se réveillait, sortait de cette atroce léthargie. Il prend véritablement conscience de ce que ces bruits veulent dire.

Il en prend conscience et, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ça lui donne envie de pleurer.

Alors il ouvre les yeux, et se lève mécaniquement, comme dans un rêve. Il ne les regarde pas, ne veux pas, _surtout pas_ , voir ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Il a les yeux fixés sur le corridor au bout duquel se trouve la porte d'entrée. Il veut partir. Il _doit_ partir.

« Arthur ? », fait la voix un peu éraillée de Francis.

« Oh putain je l'avais oublié », grogne Allister, visiblement mécontent.

Leurs voix sont étranges, brouillonnes, ils n'articulent pas. Tous sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Arthur ne se retourne pas.

« Je vais rentrer », dit-il simplement, d'une voix beaucoup, beaucoup trop neutre.

Et il disparait dans le petit corridor, se soustrayant à leur vue. Il attrape ses chaussures, les mets, l'une après l'autre.

Derrière lui, la voix de Francis à nouveau.

« Merde... Arthur, ça va ? »

Il ne répond pas. Une larme coule sur sa joue.

« Arthur ? »

Arthur ne recule pas. Il attrape son manteau, enfile une manche.

« Putain de morveux, bien sûr que ça va pas… Reviens là ! »

La voix d'Allister est plus proche, ils ont dû se relever.

« C'est bon, continuez. »

Arthur les entend arriver derrière lui, il sait qu'il va devoir se retourner, les regarder, expliquer, peut-être même devoir les écouter s'excuser _d'avoir putain d'oublié qu'il était là alors qu'ils étaient prêts à baiser_. Est-ce qu'ils sont nus ?

Il ne veut pas, alors il se dépêche de finir d'enfiler son manteau et se rue dehors.

« Arthur ! »

Il ne répond pas, ne se retourne pas, trébuchant dans les escaliers. Il les entend le suivre, et continuer à l'appeler. Une main lui attrape le bras, mais il se débat, se dégage, et cours dans les marches. Il arrive en bas, entend un bruit de chute et des jurons derrière lui mais ne se retourne pas.

Enfin, le voilà dehors, et la porte de l'immeuble refermée derrière lui, il a l'impression idiote qu'ils ne pourront pas le suivre.

Il pleut.

La rue est déserte, il fait nuit et il pleut.

Arthur n'a rien pour se couvrir, et de toute façon il s'en fout. Il commence à marcher sous la pluie, l'eau tombant du ciel se mêlant à celle qui ruisselle sur ses joues.

 _Putain de cliché_ , est la seule pensée qui lui vient, et ça lui donne presque envie de rire, mais à la place se sont des sanglots qui sortent de sa gorge.

Il se sent mal.

Et il n'est même pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi.

Ne devrait-il pas s'en foutre, de ce que font les deux autres cons ?

Ça doit être à cause de l'alcool.

Ce foutu alcool, qui l'a mis dans cette situation. Ce foutu alcool qui a rapproché les deux autres _salauds_. Ce foutu alcool qui leur a carrément fait oublier sa présence, pendant qu'ils se chauffaient et peut-être même plus encore… Enfin, ce foutu alcool qui l'empêche de réagir normalement, de penser normalement, de _ressentir_ normalement.

Putain d'alcool. Putain de soirée. Putain de salopards. Putain de larmes. Et putain de bordel de cul de saloperie de pluie.

Arthur est très vulgaire quand il a bu.

 _Je boirais plus jamais_ , se jure-t-il en essuyant vaguement – vainement – ses larmes. Il fait cette promesse à chaque fois mais tant pis, il finira bien par la tenir.

Ses cheveux trempés lui tombent devant les yeux, alors qu'il tourne au coin de sa rue.

Il n'a pas entendu le bruit de course derrière lui. Ou n'y a pas prêté attention, mais ça revient au même, puisqu'il sursaute quand une main agrippe son épaule, quand une voix essoufflée prononce son nom, mais il ne se retourne pas.

« Dégage », fait-il.

 _Je ne veux pas le voir, pas lui parler, pas le voir… Qu'il me lâche, qu'il s'en aille…_

Mais Francis ne s'en va pas, ne le lâche pas. Au contraire, il l'attire dans ses bras, et Arthur n'a pas, n'a plus la force de se débattre, alors il ne résiste pas et enfouis son visage contre l'épaule du plus grand. Il déverse ses larmes sur le manteau déjà trempé que l'autre a visiblement pris le temps d'enfiler avant de le suivre sous la pluie de cette froide nuit de novembre, et les bras de Francis le serrent fort contre lui, une main caressant son dos pour l'apaiser.

« Je suis désolé », murmure Francis entre deux hoquets du plus jeune.

Arthur ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent là, enlacés sous la pluie. Il s'en fout un peu, en fait. Peut-être que le temps s'est arrêté, qu'il s'est écoulé un siècle, voir deux. Ou peut-être que ça n'a duré que quelques secondes. Il ne sait pas.

« Ça y est, t'as rattrapé le morveux ? »

Arthur s'écarte, et cette fois Francis le laisse faire. Devant eux, Allister se tient avec un air grognon, une main tenant le manche d'un parapluie.

Le plus jeune évite les regards des deux autres, et fourre ses mains dans ses poches, sans rien dire. Il n'a pas envie de leur parler.

Un instant s'écoule sans que personne ne dise rien, le silence seulement brisé par le bruit de la pluie qui continue de tomber, et le malaise est presque palpable. Et puis, finalement, Allister soupire et lève une main – celle qui ne tient pas le parapluie – pour ébouriffer les cheveux trempés de son cadet.

« Désolé microbe », marmonne-t-il, et il regarde ailleurs en le disant – Allister n'a pas pour habitude de s'excuser. « Allez viens, on rentre. »

Et déjà, il se retourne pour partir, mais Arthur ne le suit pas. Il reste planté sur place, le regard au sol. Il ne veut pas retourner dans cet appartement, il ne veut pas se rasseoir dans ce minuscule salon. Il ne veut pas avoir à regarder la table basse sur laquelle…

« Arthur ? », fait doucement Francis, resté à côté de lui.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi », répond simplement le désigné dans un murmure.

Silence.

« Je le raccompagne », fait Francis à l'intention d'Allister.

« Très bien », répond celui-ci. Et il s'en va sans plus insister, sa silhouette sombre s'éloignant sous la pluie.

Silence, encore.

Et puis Arthur se remet à marcher, Francis lui emboîtant aussitôt le pas. Ils ne parlent pas.

Ils arrivent rapidement, et Arthur pensait que Francis allait le laisser devant l'immeuble, mais le plus âgé entre et monte les escaliers avec lui. Il ne fait pas non plus mine de vouloir s'en aller quand Arthur ouvre la porte de son minuscule studio avec ses mains un peu tremblantes, et entre à sa suite.

 _Qu'il entre, je m'en fous_ , se persuade-t-il, et il prend à peine le temps d'enlever son manteau trempé avant de se laisser tomber sur son canapé clic-clac, sans prêter aucune attention à l'autre. Il se sent vide.

Francis reste un instant debout dans l'entrée à l'observer, avant de se dévêtir à son tour. Sous son manteau, son pull est à l'envers, sans doute enfilé à la hâte. Sans demander de permission, il ouvre les placards de la minuscule cuisine pour en sortir de quoi faire du thé. Il met l'eau à chauffer, puis s'éclipse dans la salle de bain, pour en revenir avec deux serviettes.

Il sait exactement comment sont rangées les affaires d'Arthur, conséquence de toutes ces fois où il s'est invité chez lui. Il faisait déjà ça quand Arthur vivait encore dans la maison familiale avec ses frères, aussi loin qu'ils puissent remonter dans leurs souvenirs, et cette manière qu'il a de prendre ses aises a toujours prodigieusement irrité Arthur.

Francis lui tend l'une des serviettes, et devant son absence de réaction – Arthur ne prend même pas la peine de le regarder – la lui pose sur la tête, et essuie ses propres cheveux avec l'autre tout en retournant s'occuper du thé.

Il ne sent presque plus les effets de l'alcool, la montée de stress, d'inquiétude et d'adrénaline causée par la fuite soudaine du plus jeune en ayant dissipé les effluves. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il en est pour Arthur – il sait que ce dernier a souvent l'alcool triste, mais il a l'air particulièrement mal ce soir.

Le thé prêt, il en fourre une tasse dans les mains d'Arthur, qui n'a pas bougé, et s'assoit à côté de lui.

Aucun d'eux ne parle durant un moment, le silence planant de manière presque menaçante.

« Arthur… » souffle finalement Francis. « Je suis désolé. »

Il ne cherche pas à en dire plus. Il pourrait se défendre, dire que c'est la faute de l'alcool, ou d'Allister, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire ça devant lui… Mais quelque chose lui dit que ce serait vain, alors il n'ajoute rien.

Et en réponse, Arthur se contente de hausser les épaules, le visage inexpressif.

Silence.

« Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas auprès de _lui_ ? », demande Arthur après un moment.

Francis hausse les épaules à son tour.

« C'est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller seul. »

 _Je dois comprendre que moi pas ?,_ pense Arthur, mais il ne dit rien.

Silence, à nouveau.

Arthur boit une gorgée de son thé. Il refroidit rapidement, ou bien c'est le temps qui s'étire.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous arrêter pour moi, vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser. »

Son ton transpire l'amertume.

À côté de lui, Francis hésite, se mordille la lèvre, ouvre la bouche pour parler, puis la referme sans avoir rien dit.

« Y'a quoi entre vous ?

-Rien du tout. »

Francis hésite.

« Ton frère et moi on est… Juste amis.

-Et ça vous arrive souvent de baiser _entre amis_? »

Le ton est clairement accusateur, et Francis fronce les sourcils.

« Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ? On est adultes et consentants, avec des envies comme tout le monde !

-Mais ça ne me fait rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, moi, que vous baisiez ensemble ?

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Arthur se tait.

Il n'avait même pas réalisé que ses larmes avaient recommencé à couler. Lâchant un juron, il attrape la serviette restée sur sa tête pour essuyer rageusement son visage.

« Arthur… » La voix de Francis est douce. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je vais très bien », répond-il brusquement.

« Mais oui, et je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Avec plaisir.

-Enculé.

-Merci bien mais je préfère l'autre rôle.

-Connard.

-Mais oui, si tu veux. »

Arthur ne sait pas quoi répondre, et le silence s'abat à nouveau. Son thé est froid, mais il n'a pas soif de toute façon. Il sent le regard de Francis sur lui, et s'applique à garder un visage inexpressif.

« Arthur ?

-Quoi ? »

Francis hésite. Il n'est absolument pas sûr de ce qu'il s'apprête à avancer. Et il craint un peu la réponse.

« C'est… C'est de croire que moi et Allister… Enfin… C'est à cause de ça que tu…

-Viens-en au fait ! », coupe sèchement Arthur, irrité par ces hésitations.

« Très bien, très bien… Tu es jaloux ?

-Bien sûr que non ! », s'exclame aussitôt Arthur, mais il a parlé trop vite et trop fort, et a détourné trop rapidement les yeux. Francis le connait bien.

 _Alors c'est ça… Mais, ça veut dire…_

« Arthur, tu-

-Ne le dis pas », le coupe l'ainsi-nommé, et Francis ferme la bouche. C'est pour le mieux, aucun d'eux n'est vraiment prêt à entendre, ni à énoncer à voix haute, ce qui s'impose à eux. Ça vient contredire trop d'années de détestation réciproque puis d'amitié chaotique.

Alors ils se taisent tous deux, et peut-être qu'ils pourront en parler demain, ou après-demain, ou le jour d'encore après – quand ils seront prêts. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

Le silence est seulement brisé par le bruit d'Arthur qui se lève pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier. Il met un peu plus de temps que nécessaire, tournant le dos à son comparse. Il peut sentir son regard sur sa nuque, et doit retenir un frisson.

Quand il se retourne, il croise immédiatement le regard bleu, et doit se faire violence pour ne pas détourner les yeux.

À nouveau, le silence, jusqu'à ce que Francis ne tente sans succès d'étouffer un monstrueux bâillement, la fatigue s'abattant d'un coup sur ses épaules. Le réveil à côté du canapé indique trois heures du matin, après tout.

« Va te coucher », fait Arthur avec un regard blasé, secrètement ravi d'avoir une raison de s'extraire de cette situation qui le met un peu mal à l'aise.

« Euh… », hésite Francis, et Arthur sent qu'il ne va pas aimer ce qu'il va dire. « Il n'y a plus de transports en commun à cette heure… Tu sais que j'habite à l'autre bout de la ville…

-Et ben vas-y à pieds, ça te fera pas de mal », grogne Arthur. « En plus tu seras dans ton élément naturel, _frog_. », ajoute-t-il en désignant la fenêtre derrière laquelle la pluie tombe toujours.

« Mais mon lapin…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Ça te va si bien pourtant…

-N'importe quoi !

-C'est vrai, tu es mon petit lapin à moi…

-Va te faire ! Pourquoi tu souris comme un crétin ? »

Francis lui décocha un large sourire ravi.

« Tu es revenu à la normale. »

Un peu déstabilisé, Arthur reste un instant sans rien dire, rougissant un peu, avant de détourner les yeux en bougonnant, la mine boudeuse. Francis le regarde faire avec un petit sourire à la fois amusé et attendri.

« Thuthur ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais que si tu m'oblige à sortir comme ça dans la nuit noire, seul, avec toute cette pluie… Il va falloir que je me réfugie chez Allister… »

Arthur lui décoche un regard assassin, bien conscient de ce que cherche à faire l'autre jeune homme. Mais à l'imaginer toquer à la porte d'Allister, et passer la nuit chez lui, peut-être même avec lui… Et s'ils continuaient ce qu'ils ont interrompu pour courir après Arthur ?

« Très bien, reste ici », grogne-t-il finalement. « Mais tu dors par terre ! »

Francis à la sagesse – pour une fois – de se contenter de ça, et aide Arthur à défaire son clic-clac, avant de s'installer au sol, dans un vieux sac de couchage qui sent un peu le renfermé.

« Bonne nuit mon lapin.

-Bonne nuit sale _frog_. »

Ils mettent du temps à s'endormir, chacun retournant dans sa tête les événements de la soirée, et ce qu'ils ont engendré. Et pensant à cette hypothèse, cette possibilité qu'ils ont tous deux déjà soulevée sans jamais oser se l'avouer. Cette chose qui tournoie entre eux, cette chose qui les a d'abord effrayés, poussant même l'un à la fuir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, et l'autre à la rejeter en bloc jusqu'à ce que l'alcool et la jalousie ne le force à l'accepter. Cette chose dont ils n'ont pris conscience que ce soir, mais qui était déjà là avant.

Depuis quand ? Ils n'en savent rien.

Ils parleront de tout ça demain.

Demain, ils pourront se poser, mettre tout ça au clair, et voir jusqu'où tout ça va les mener.

Et puis advienne que pourra.

 _Si Allister et lui se touchent encore, je les bute tous les deux_ , songe vaguement Arthur avant de sombrer, le premier, dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand il émerge, au matin, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à peine, en voyant le bras de Francis levé, sa main traînant sur le matelas, les doigts à quelques centimètres des siens.


End file.
